


i know we'll be alright this time

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Gordon, but nothing graphic, friends to lovers to husbands basically, mention of Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: whispering about their hopes and dreams for the future, not mentioning that they both imagined the future with the other one in it, but knowing it all the same.aka,  a childhood lovers to married husbands au





	i know we'll be alright this time

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from perfect by ed sheeran, and this whole fic is basically based on this song, which will become quite obvious when you are reading it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!  
> x

 

“I never thought we would end up here, did you?” His _husband_ was looking at him, soft eyes going up and down, scanning his whole face, in that way that was so familiar of Aaron. It made Robert’s heart flutter even more, and he got to have this for the rest his life.

“I don’t know” Robert whispered, I knew it was always going to be you but years ago, no, I didn’t think it was even a possibility.

“I am so happy right now.” The younger man whispered back. Robert wasn’t too sure why they were whispering, they had escaped from the pub and were now in the backroom just having a quiet moment together.

“You deserve to be.”

Robert was holding on to Aaron’s elbows and was now trying to tug him impossibly closer. Aaron had his eyes closed and the older man could tell he was shaking a bit, and yes soon enough there were a few tears streaming down the younger man’s face.

“Happy tears ey” Robert whispered, kissing his husbands eyelids. He reluctantly tried to untangle himself from Aaron, who wasn’t having any of it.

“No, can we stay here just for a little bit longer.” Robert wanted to stay here forever just swaying with Aaron, the music from the pub being audible enough here in the backroom.

“I just want to be here with you but the sooner we show our face again, the sooner the party is over and I can really have you all to myself.” Robert’s hands moved down and he squeezed the younger man’s waist playfully.

“C’mon, let’s go, I still have a speech to give you know.” Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand as they made their way back to the pub.

 

 

“Before I begin, I’d like to thank everyone for being here, and celebrating with us. I will keep it short because there aren’t any words that can really describe my love for my _husband._ “

 

_Lots of cheering, especially from the Dingle clan._

 

“And I know Aaron doesn’t like to be the centre of attention.” Robert’s eyes flickered to his husband, who was smiling up at him, glassy eyed already _or still._

 

Robert took a deep breath, again he was hit with the thought of all of this being a terrible idea. Yes, he was known for being a complete sap, _but only_ _to Aaron._ But he also knew that this was it, this was the only time he really got the chance to shout about his love for Aaron for everybody to hear. Something he had dreamt of for years. He licked his lips, told himself to only focus on the words that needed to be said. He gave Aaron another look, of course his husband was aware of his nerves and was now giving him an encouraging smile.

 

“I know people say it all the time but for me, this is truly the best day of my life, finally knowing I get to have Aaron forever.

He is the best man I’ve ever met and the fact that he wants to be my husband is something I will never take for granted, I know I don't deserve him and I will spend my whole life making sure I am the best husband to him because it’s what he deserves.

Aaron is also the strongest man I’ve ever met, and I know that with him by my side I will be fine.

I’ve made so many mistakes” Robert was quiet for a second, almost allowing the Dingle clan to agree with him, but he heard nothing.

“But, like I said, I am going to be the man that Aaron deserves to be with, I want to make him happy and give him the life he has always wanted.

 

I know we all love Aaron, but I think I can honestly say that I am the most grateful that him and Chas came to live here all those years ago. I am also eternally grateful that this annoying farm boy”, he vaguely gestured to himself, “ didn’t manage to scare off the forever getting into trouble chav.”

 

_Laughter_

 

Robert wasn’t too sure whether he really wanted to say the next part right here right now, wasn’t even sure whether the guests would know what he was getting at but he wanted Aaron to know

“I know I’ve been a real pain over the years, messing up, busy trying to get everything except the thing I really wanted, denying myself the one thing that really made me happy in this life. But now I am done wasting time. I know who I am and what I want. I want to be with the man I pushed away enough times but who always managed to ground me, supported me even when I didn’t deserve it.”

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking another deep breath. He dared to take a quick look at his family.

Diane, Vic and Andy all smiling warmly and proudly at him. They didn’t know the half, well actually most of what he was referring to but that didn’t matter not anymore. Maybe one day he will tell them, share those secrets. For now the most important person knew all, and that’s the only thing that mattered.

“I get to spend the rest of my life with the best person ever, and that’s all that matters. Aaron Dingle, I love you and happy wedding day.”

 

 

The rest was a blur really

 

 

_Cheering lots of cheering after he had finished._

 

_Being gathered into a bone - crushing hug by his husband, who not surprisingly had tears all down his face. He felt Aaron wipe at his own eyes, had he been crying? Probably._

 

_A mention of Jack by both Vic and Diane. A hand grabbing his waist at the exact moment though, turning him around to give him a loving kiss._

 

_More cheering._

 

Now they were outside, on one of the picnic benches. The party still in full swing.

 

“Do you remember your school party?” It sounded like nothing special but both of them knew that that night had been _everything._ Robert saw Aaron smile at the memory.

 

 

Aaron remembered it so well, him being 16 and having to go to this school party, he really didn’t want to but it would be a laugh, Adam had said, “and we’ll get to wear suits!” which had probably been a really exciting concept to his best mate, who was a farm boy, like Robert, but unlike Robert never wore suits. Aaron hadn’t been too excited at that thought, happy to be in a black hoodie whenever.

The party itself was fun, but not really worth remembering every detail of. What was worth remembering, was what happened just before and after the party.

Robert coming to see him, to wish him a good time. Aaron standing outside the pub, nervously waiting, Robert had never seen him in a suit.

Robert stopping dead in his tracks the moment the little light allowed him to see Aaron standing there.

 

“You look- you look amazing.”

He also remembered the life changing snog they had, just before he went off to pick up Adam.

 

 

“You said I looked amazing.”

“Yeah, you did. You know, it’s probably silly but I really thought of the future after that, our future, taking you out on proper dates and stuff. Probably even thought about marrying ya.”

He definitely did, he remembered but he decided to keep that to himself for now, because it took ages before they were finally a real couple to the public, how could he tell Aaron that he already thought about marrying him at 18 but still managed to waste so much time by still keeping their relationship a secret for so long afterwards.

 

“Really?”

“Really.” Robert was aware of how sad he suddenly sounded, the lump in his throat very present right now.

 

 

Afterwards, had been even better. Robert texting him to come to the barn, _their_ barn, in his suit preferably. For both of them that was a turning point, showing each other how much they loved each other in a way they could never quite find the right words for.

Yes, surely they had done things before that night, but that night had really been their first time together, completely giving each other everything they had.

 

 

It was quiet for a good few seconds. Both of them lost in thoughts remembering that cold night in February.

“Didn’t deserve you then, and I don’t deserve you know.” Robert suddenly  whispered.

“Hey, no, please don’t say that Robert”. Aaron’s voice cracked and he felt the younger man grab at his hands and holding them tightly in his own.

Aaron knew what he was getting at, what suddenly got Robert down. Maybe he didn’t mention the marriage bit but he had mentioned the thinking about the future bit, and Aaron understood it all. Had been there with him all the way.

“None of it matters now ey, look at us we are married, forever together and all that. And you know what? We deserve it, we _both_ deserve it after everything we’ve been through.”

_Being discovered by Andy, when both of them hadn’t been ready_

_Robert feeling guilty, horrible about himself and pushing Aaron away. Hating himself_

_Robert telling him about Jack_

_Robert’s cutting words hurting Aaron_

_The dingles practically hating Robert_

_Countless and countless rows_

 

_Gordon_

_The trial_

“Plus it wasn’t all bad was it?” Aaron continued. Obviously referring to them spending time as friends, they were more of course, but they were also the best of friends. Still are.

 

_Listening to their favourite songs in the barn_

_Aaron pretending to help Robert in said barn while distracting him with lots of kisses_

_Dancing and running around the fields, taking full advantage of living in a place like Emmerdale, like they were primary school kids instead of teenagers_

_Whispering about their hopes and dreams for the future, not mentioning that they both imagined the future with the other one in it, but knowing it all the same_

“We were just kids, but we had so many happy times and we are going to be even happier now. I promise you. We will be alright you and me, we always are, we are going to have the best life, the life we always dreamt about, the life we _both_ deserve.” Aaron said, again stressing that last bit, the younger man intently staring at him concern evident in his expression. The younger man was never this open, this soft, but Aaron felt the overwhelming need to protect Robert, he needed to make sure that Robert knew that he deserved to be happy.

Robert nodded tears in his eyes, he was completely overwhelmed and he wasn’t sure whether he would even be able to speak, so he just croaked out the most important part of his response “I love you.”

 

“And I love you too” Apparently Aaron wasn’t quite done yet because he continued “It’s always been you and me, fighting against all the odds all the hurdles life has been throwing at us. But here we are today, happier than ever, and we are going to continue to be happy together.

 

Not bothering to stop them the tears were now streaming down Robert’s face in full force.

“Happy tears?” Aaron smiled, repeating what Robert had asked him earlier.

“Happy tears. But you really need to stop it you, it’s your little speech doing this to me you know.”

“Couldn’t have you do a speech and not me now could we” was all Aaron said. He was standing now, and put his hands out for his husband to take. As soon as Robert was standing the younger man pulled him into another one of his bone-crushing hugs.

 

“Boys!” It was Vic’s loud and definitely drunk voice.

 

Aaron grinned “Just finished my speech in time I see” Untangling themselves slightly they looked up at Vic who was standing at the entrance of the pub. They were still holding onto each other though, weren’t going to break apart for anyone, not anymore.

 

“Come back inside, your song is about to play”

“Vic what do you mean, we’ve already had our first dance”

“Yeah, yeah” Vic said cutting her brother off. “But you are the married couple, we’ve hardly seen yous”

“Bit dramatic” Aaron heard Robert mumble, who was already taking the younger man by the hand ready to go back inside.

 

“Wait, I- I never got to tell you. That night, you also looked amazing you know, suit or no suit. And tonight, well you look absolutely beautiful.” Aaron was staring Robert straight in the eyes.

And Robert almost had all the air knocked out of him. Because it was him that said stuff like that, not Aaron.

“Good thing you look incredibly beautiful too then” Robert whispered, wasn’t sure how he even managed to get the words out. He kissed Aaron’s forehead, let their noses touch briefly and took him by the hand.

 

“There you are!” Vic again, shouting her head off.

“How much did she have to drink?” Robert grinned towards his husband, who was now grabbing his arm to keep him still.

 

“Wait listen.”

“What?”

“This song”

“Isn’t it that cheesy Ed Sheeran song?” Robert mumbled.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favourite song_

Oh

 

“I guess Vic was right, this is our song.” Robert whispered, more lyrics filling the pub, more lyrics that were incredibly fitting.

“I guess it is” His husband whispered, hands moving to Robert’s waist while the older man did the same and soon enough they were swaying again, lost in each other.

 

 

_I don't deserve this,_

_You look perfect tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading!  
> this is my first au fic and i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> feel free to leave me a comment!  
> come say hello at sugdenssrobert on tumblr!
> 
> <3


End file.
